A semiconductor wafer can be produced using a Czochralski growth process to form a semiconductor ingot having a particular crystal orientation. The ingot can be sliced into separate wafers, which can then be subjected to edge-grinding and surface-polishing.
Semiconductor chips can be fabricated on the wafers at a specific orientation relative to the particular crystal orientation to achieve desired performance characteristics, such as a particular charge carrier mobility. The particular crystal orientation can be determined using, for example, X-ray diffraction techniques. Once the particular crystal orientation of semiconductor wafer is known, the edge of the wafer can be flattened (i.e., a flat zone) to indicate a particular direction relative to the known particular crystal orientation. It is also known to form a notch in the edge of the wafer to indicate a particular direction relative to the known particular crystal orientation. The flat zone or notch can be used during subsequent processing steps to align the wafer in a particular direction, such as during an implant.